


Distraction

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian needs a hug, Distractions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Spoilers, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST HALF OF SUPERNOVA!Simon helps to distract Adrian from his thoughts after the first Nova is Nightmare reveal.
Kudos: 40





	Distraction

Adrian still didn’t want to believe it. Nova was Nightmare, playing them the entire time. He was angry at her and at himself. How could he have been so blind? How could he have missed all the signs?

He slammed one of his fists down on the kitchen counter, then hunched over the cool marble and started to cry. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks. 

He was so  _ stupid _ .

A hand landed on Adrian’s shoulder, startling him enough that he turned around.

“Easy, kid,” Simon said. “Just me.”

Simon quickly wiped under Adrian’s eyes then pulled him in for a hug. “It’s not your fault,” he whispered, rubbing his son’s back and letting him cry on his shoulder. “We should’ve done a better background check, should have paid more attention to--”

“Dad stop,” Adrian mumbled.

Simon sighed, holding Adrian a little tighter. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, you don't have to talk, we can just stand here together."

Adrian swallowed, throat constricting again. He just wanted to scream. No. No that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her why she did it. He needed to see her face, to know if she felt any remorse for what she did.

“I want to talk to her,” he whispered.

Simon let go, and from the look on his face, Adrian knew he wasn’t going to agree. “Adrian--”

“Please Dad, I need to talk to her. I need to know if she feels any guilt over what she did. Over stealing the helmet. Over… over hurting Max.” Adrian hoped that last part would do the trick.

“I’ll bring it up to Hugh, but I’m not promising anything.”

Adrian nodded. It was the best he was going to get for now, and he was more than okay with that. As long as they talked about it, he had some hope.

Simon pat his shoulder. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

He shrugged. “Yeah but you’re going through something and that’s more important right now.”

Adrian was grateful that Simon was willing to do that for him, but he didn’t want to get in the way of anything. “You really don’t have to do that, Dad. I’m fine. Or I will be.”

“I know you will, but I already told Hugh I was going to spend time with you today. So come on. We can do whatever you want.”

“Alright. A movie sounds nice.” It would distract him at the very least. Distract him from thinking about how much Nova hurt him. Distract him from thinking about how Nova almost killed his little brother. Distract him from the feeling of betrayal that had yet to leave the pit of his stomach.

They went to the living room and Adrian picked something random. Wrapping themselves up in blankets, Adrian rested his head on his dad’s shoulder and watched the screen. It didn’t entirely distract him from thinking about Nova, but it helped, and he was glad Simon was there to ground him.


End file.
